


冰与火之歌-是你

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 极致的冰与火唱出“极致”的歌。





	冰与火之歌-是你

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *是天天的生贺！赛季加油！  
> *洛神组重出江湖，主题冰与火之歌，此致  
> *文/[洛神组]月下眠  
> *半现实向私设世界观  
> *每个人出生时心脏都不是真的心脏，而是别的什么东西做的替代品  
> *喜欢上一个人，替代品会开始发生变化  
> *两情相悦终成眷属之后，两个人的替代品会同时变成真正的心  
> *每个人散发的气场与其心脏替代品直接相关  
> *很狗血且OOC，接受请下拉  
> *魔改现实时间线（主要是没时间考证了），对不住

1.  
韩聪看人很准的。准到就连隋文静这样细腻的女孩子，都不得不夸赞他一句仿佛能看透人心。

所以他第一次见到被妈妈牵着手走进冰场的金博洋的时候，就断定了这个孩子的替代品一定与光有关。那双眼睛里，仿佛盛满星星。

坚定的，执着的，一往无前的。

毫不掩饰的。

 

2.  
关系好了之后，国家队所有人都知道了金博洋的替代品是一小团火。温暖却不烫人的，明亮却不刺眼的，恰到好处的。

于是大家冷的时候都会到他身边坐坐，虽然没什么实质性的作用，可是那样活泼的笑容，还有浑身散发出来的“欢迎来找我玩”的气场，搞得人心都化了。

哦不对，他们的替代品各异，但是没有遇火融化的东西。

 

3.  
织田信成每每看到羽生结弦的时候，都会不着痕迹地发出一声叹息。有着与同龄人相比极为出色的跳跃能力和表演天赋，却在下场之后总是板着个小脸。

替代品一定是冰。不然怎么解释小小年纪就已经能想见的冰山王者的气场。

 

4.  
羽生结弦确认转组飞往加拿大的时候，他来送行。彼时他已经是个四海皆知的妻管严，把赠别礼物递到羽生手上时，促狭地眨眨眼。

“也不知道会是哪朵娇花化了你这块冰啊。”

羽生结弦跟着笑，嫌弃地捶了捶前辈的肩膀说了声“我才只有18岁呢”，兀自走向安检口。

我可能得需要一团火了。往回走的织田信成收到这样一条短信，很是无奈地摊摊手。

 

5.  
羽生结弦不知道自己为什么要在短节目热身的时候抬头看一眼显示屏。

有着虎牙的小小男孩儿裹在设计大气的训练外套里，向观众席招手的时候笑得就像一朵被微微熏烤的棉花糖。外壳是带着点害羞的酥脆，戳开之后可以想见里面到底有多么的甜软。

他觉得自己有非常努力地在克制自己的星星眼。

但是好像失败了，旁边正巧走过来的无良崇人前辈无意间开口：“啊，这个小家伙。你们两年前还合过影呢，双冠军。”

他想起来了。曾经只到他肩膀，后来只比他矮半个头，如今应该是差不多高了吧。于是带了点温和笑意的声音和广播里甜美的女声重合：“金博洋，来自中国。”（此处是日语但我不会写）

 

6.  
金博洋现在有一点点紧张。

为什么成年组比赛获奖之后要绕场啊！怎么绕啊？程序是什么？我没看过啊丢脸了怎么办？在我偶像面前丢脸啊！！

于是他也不笑了也不闹了，板着个脸整个脑子都是木的。

于是羽生结弦转过头来跟他说英语的时候，他更当机了。听不懂偶像说什么不重要，偶像说的都是对的！开开心心回答一句YES一定没错的！啊顺便偶像对我说话时候的语气和神情都好认真啊他可太帅了我了个丢！

他花一样的笑容还没收回去，羽生结弦又一次转头，清晰的中文的“加油”，还有一个加油手势。

金博洋，被KO。

 

7.  
小孩儿眼睛晶亮表情茫然地回给羽生结弦一个“YES”的时候，他明晰地听到心化了的声音。他感觉得到，胸腔中那块冷冰冰的替代品，一点点软化变形，最后变成一种透明的凝胶状态。那个形状他在专业课书籍上见到过，真正的心。

是你啊。

那种感觉奇妙得有点委屈。像是蜻蜓点水，蜻蜓撩起阵阵涟漪后浑然不觉，头也不回便飞走，徒留水面起了波纹柚独自沉寂。

不过没关系的，羽生结弦想。早晚有一天，我要你看着我感受到你那一团火发生变化，然后悄悄地或者大声地说，“原来是你啊”。

 

8.  
“所以这就是你现在跑来再三确认我依然是那个和我妻子感情好得不能再好的妻管严的理由？”织田信成把气泡水拍在桌子上，筷子挑起来的蔬菜拉面也掉回了汤碗。

桌子对面羽生结弦正心不在焉地戳着可怜巴巴糊成一团的生鸡蛋拌饭，似乎要把“我吃不好饭所以你也别吃了”这个原则践行到底。

“他都不给我抱可是居然还特意跑来咱们的解说台让信成君你抱……我觉得不太对劲。”

“结弦你听我说。”织田信成有点哭笑不得，“你不是一直看着他么，怎么都没注意到他被无良抱了一下的时候恍然大悟的表情。他刚升成年组，又是第一次和你站一个领奖台，紧张到忘记颁奖仪式可以抱抱了。”他看着羽生结弦一脸严肃的听课表情，索性把揣测到的全说了：“后来他来咱们的解说台，可能是迷路了所以只能跟着偶像走。”

羽生终于开始把饭送进嘴里的时候他是真的松了一口气，刚把面条塞进嘴里就差点被对面的话噎死。

“信成君对博洋这么了解啊，都知道我是博洋的偶像了。”

快吃吧你，别嘚瑟了。

 

9.  
波士顿真是个好地方。羽生结弦在镜头前笑着说“hi你好”，思绪就开始飘了。

虽然博洋没有听到他特意留在等分区喊的“加油”，但是博洋领奖的时候先拥抱了他！而且自己跨过师兄悄悄把手搭在博洋的手臂上的时候，博洋完全没有觉得不对劲。听朋友说，刚刚晚宴他还一直在找自己呢。

宇野昌磨看着自家有点头顶冒傻气的前辈，决定一会儿一定要毫不留情地告诉他博洋是因为有粉丝想看前辈才举着手机找他的。嗯也要告诉他，博洋主要目的是找可乐，前辈是顺便的，嘻嘻。

 

10.  
宇野昌磨没想到这个报应一年之后还是砸在了自己头上。颁奖的时候我不过是走了个神就朝博洋伸手了，怎么一个两个的都说我们仨修罗场。

修你个大锤子，我只是一个弱小可怜无助的松塔，我不想被博洋那团火烤了。而且你们看看，博洋分明已经被羽生前辈密不透风地包围了，又是整理国旗又是采访不停盯盯盯又是晚宴蹭直播还有gala结束后绕过人群找他玩耍，你们是怎么把我从墙缝里抠出来的。请让我继续在墙缝里保护我的狗眼可以吗，我还小，我不想瞎。

最令他生气的是，gala彩排的时候，连费尔南德兹前辈都来旁敲侧击关于“修罗场”的事。宇野昌磨揉揉没睡醒的眼，掏出iPod展示里面的很多视频文件靠近这位前辈的师兄：“javier前辈，柚天吃吗？甜的。”

 

11.  
两个人终于在一起是在冬奥会的花滑比完之后闭幕式开始之前的那段日子。

不知道羽生结弦从哪看到了米沙客串的那则采访，也不知道他是怎么看懂的金博洋说的“但是我得到了喜欢Pooh桑的本人的拥抱”。反正他裹着训练服就敲开了金博洋的房门，金杨开门之后立刻心领神会地拿着羽绒服就找个借口出门了，还不忘喊一嗓子“天天快把你偶像领屋里去他连个厚外套都没穿”。

衔着一截泡面穿着毛茸茸连体睡衣的金博洋和趿拉着Pooh桑棉拖鞋就跑过来还在调整呼吸的羽生结弦。

羽生从口袋里掏出一个盒子的时候金博洋还只是莫名其妙，盒子打开看见是刚出炉的大金饼饼的时候金博洋惊呆了。“博洋，也是想要世界冠军的吧。”

羽生的神情是完全不符合他装束的认真，金博洋于是咽下泡面，庄重地回答了一句：“当然想。再怎么说自己是因为喜欢才坚持下来的，也会想赢的吧。”不过他又笑了笑，眼睛里是单纯的儒慕，“yuzu kun不要生气啊，我可是一直想要追上你的。”

眼见着偶像要把金饼饼往自己手里塞，金博洋想要后退几步，却被羽生结弦拽住了手腕。“这是你的荣誉你的成就你付出得来的回报，我不能要。”他本以为羽生结弦会委屈地撇撇嘴，就像他经常向他撒娇时做的那样，可是那个人，居然久违地露出了狐狸一样的笑容。

“博洋想要世界冠军，可是又不要金牌，我可是很苦恼啊。”

“那不如把世界冠军本人送给博洋吧！”

两句话之间连点空隙都没有，金博洋在这一愣神之间忽然感觉胸口有什么东西在成型，然后疯狂跳动。

原来我是喜欢着他的吗？那为什么我的一小团火，就永远是那一小团火呢？

羽生结弦也感受到了胸口的变化，于是开心地搂紧了还在怔愣的博洋。

“世界冠军是你的了。”他说。

 

12.  
“的确有人感受不到替代品在暗恋阶段的变化。”宇野昌磨一本正经地隔着网线和金博洋聊ins。

“比如某些特别特别迟钝的。”

“喂你别忘了咱们七月八月还有冰演呢，信不信我不顾竹马情谊拿新出炉的金刀削你？”

“我以为你早在非要拉着我吸羽生前辈的时候就把我们的竹马情抛诸脑后了，原来没有吗？”

“宇野昌磨你给我等着！”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *生贺来着，现在补档


End file.
